


A Talk in the Garden

by Aeristii



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Based on a remade timeline, F/M, I love that old man, Kissing, Look man there's not enough love for Shang Tsung, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, MK11 - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, and young man, gets a little hot and heavy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeristii/pseuds/Aeristii
Summary: Viryah, a captive Netherrealm enchantress, waits along the pond in Shang Tsung's garden, unhappy about the Mortal Kombat tournament and being a puppet in it. Although she hasn't been on the island long, she's garnered the attention of a certain soul sorcerer.
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	A Talk in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot based off of a story line I'm writing, and hopefully will be able to upload it soon, so that there will be a little more context about Viryah as a whole. Thank you for reading ! Enjoy !

Viryah sat at the edge of the pond in Shang Tsung's garden, staying away from the courtyard. So much has gone on in 3 days, nervousness set in; it was only a matter of time before the last few challenges would commence, and she felt the kontest meaningless. Viryah had never understood the goal of total konquest and merging of realms, but she was bound by Quan Chi, and therefore followed suit to his and Shao Khan's wishes. The only hope she had was to do the best she could and curry favor, to maybe be able to stray from all the fighting. A simple sigh escaped her lips as her fingers swirled the water, her other hand in lap. As she looked around, birds and butterflies scattered around the garden, letting a small smile form on her face; it all was beautiful, there had never been such sights in the Netherrealm. The only things she pretty were found pretty were the nature in both Edenia and Earthrealm, and she was only able to visit when her father allowed.  


Thoughts had cut off as soon as she heart quiet, calculated footsteps echo from someone's boots across the garden.

"This is a fine setting for you, princess." Words from a calm demeanor from across the garden, when she moved her head to look at the intruder, it was none other than the island's owner, Shang Tsung - although bearing a much younger appearance then when she first met him, and the few following days after. A light smirk donned his face as he moved closer to the sitting woman, who now held both hands in her lap.

"I haven't been a princess for millennia, I assure you; there is no need for you to address me as such." Viryah watched as the man had come to her side, his hands behind his back, yet he did not sit. A coy chuckle left the sorcerer's lips, and Viryah looked to him with inquiring eyes. What business did had he had with her? It would be a disappointment if her next challenge was ready. The demoness looked back down to the pond in thought, only to have her chin moved back to look at the man, but not by his hands; only his magic.

"No matter, a much befitting definition of a woman so fair. Tell me, why do you isolate yourself?" Shang Tsung had locked his gaze with the woman, and all Viryah could muster was a small blush that crept over her cheeks.

"It is just a more... peaceful setting. There had never been anything like this in the Netherrealm. I am just taking in the sights, to be able to remember them fondly before I am ushered away to Outworld or back to my home realm..." Viryah, looked to the side before the force under her chin was replaced by the sorcerer's actual hand. Flustered, she looked to him and saw him kneel to one knee before her, intensifying their eye contact together.

"Someone so elegant deserves a lavish life of vanity, not only to be used as a puppet." Shang Tsung began to stand after his statement, leaving his hand out for Viryah to take. As she was brought up from her position, the sorcerer had left little room between them, pressing her hand to his chest and caressing her cheek with his other hand. Viryah let out a long sigh of content, the moment was so tender, it much suited the setting around them. Although she was nervous an bewildered as she was with the now younger man, she couldn't help but to be entranced in the situation.

"I have been so... enamored with you, these few days. Such beauty is rare, especially in kombat." The confession that left him only served to have Viryah's face redden softly. Shang Tsung was a very handsome man, even when he was aged. As she stared into his eyes, she saw no malice, or trickery in him, there was only certainty. Shang Tsung let his thumb circle the soft flesh of the demoness' cheek as he pulled her face to his, letting his forehead rest on hers.

"Once this tournament is won, I don't intend for you to leave me so soon after. I'll curry favor with the Emperor and Quan Chi, and you will be mine alone." Shang Tsung was very confident in his words, it only served to soothe Viryah immensely. The mind of the woman soon fluttered with thoughts of the sorcerer, making her breaths uneven. The soft tension between them was cut after the sorcerer had graced his lips so delicately onto her own, letting Viryah blink in surprise before settling into the man's attachment. Footsteps were heard across the garden, which led Shang Tsung to break the sweet and tender moment. Viryah could see the agitation in the mans face as he turned to look at the intruders a distance away.

"It seems we need some place less... populated." Shang Tsung held tight to Viryah's arm, ushering a few quieted words before a green aura enveloped the two, the surrounding area shifting the area anew. The place was quiet, and dimly lit as candles that scattered the room flickered to life. Viryah looked around slowly, the room consisted of many candles, flowers unknown to that of Earthrealm strewed across the floor and their lone petals scattered atop a crimson red linen which adorned a large, circular bed. A canopy of silk in the same color adorned the bed's frame, pillows of many shapes and sizes littered the same area as the petals. Viryah swallowed hard, luckily, the darkness of the room hid the harsh blush that manifested on the skin of her cheeks. A presence now graced the back of her head as Shang Tsung's fingers gingerly twisted into the demoness' hair, pulling her face to meet his once again. The sorcerer's lips pressed harder onto her's harder this time, as if he's been neglected of affection for so long. Viryah closed her eyes, setting her hands onto the chiseled chest of the man, whos free hand in return settled on her lower back. Shang Tsung relished in the moment, grazing his tongue over the demoness' lower lip, to which she graciously allowed passage. The kiss deepened as Viryah was dipped slightly backward, the sorcerer's grip onto her body strengthened. A moment later, the kiss broke, leaving the two with heaving breaths and slow panting. Shang Tsung stared deeply into Viryah's gaze, as if he were looking straight into her soul, a small chuckle left the man.

"You are mine. Mind, body, and soul." The man's hand left Viryah's head and rested just under the strap of her dress, lingering hard over her collarbone. A slight burning sensation tingled the woman's body, a glowing green engraving of a symbol, 魂, had appeared over skin, before settling to looking like a black tattoo. Shang Tsung smiled, and padded his thumb over the area.

"For eternity..." Viryah could only muster a whisper as the man slowly lowered the strap of her dress to the side of her arm, placing his face into the crook of her neck and leaving gentle kisses along her skin. A sharp gasp let loose from the demoness' lips when she felt teeth seize her skin, her hands instinctively tangling into the mans hair. Shang Tsung quickly bent and taken the area behind her knees in one swoop of his arm, supporting her back with the other and whisking her up in his arms. Viryah let out a small gasp at the sudden movement of her body, and her face grew warm when she was laid back onto the surface of the plush red quilts and pillows that scattered the bed.

"I wish to take you, my dear Viryah... All of you." Shang Tsung held both wrists of the demoness to the bed, whispering sweet nothings and promises into her ear.

"All mine."


End file.
